


Domestic Christmas

by fuckingcommissions



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Under Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, commission, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: After the events of the Halloween party, Eric and Sandra are made to live together.





	1. Chapter 1

Eric still isn’t sure how he makes it out of Sandra’s bedroom alive. She really does have her father completely wrapped around her finger, seeing as he fully believes her lie that the two of them have been seeing each other for months, and that their indecent behavior was entirely the fault of the punch, spiked by a delinquent she regrets inviting to her party. It’s such a fantastic lie that he doubts her father will believe, yet he does.

“Honestly,” she says, her eyes wide with her false horror, “I was absolutely mortified to wake up like this, and I hardly have any memory, and my head...oh, my head hurts so much!”

“I knew better than to trust some of those rowdy children,” her father says, before turning a cold gaze to Eric. “You seemed to be one of the more decent ones, but…”

“It’s exactly like Sandra says!” he immediately says, hoping that he can lie just as convincingly as her. “I-I-I would never do something as horrible as take advantage of anyone, least of all someone as wonderful as Sandra!”

“Poor Eric got the worst of it, he was so thirsty that he drank more than me, and he remembers even less,” she goes on to say. “But he’s a very good young man, I promise!”

“I do trust your judgment on that front,” her father replies, “though I can’t say I approve of you waiting this long to tell me. However, what’s done is done. The two of you need to get cleaned up, and I’d like both of you to come to the church with me. If you pray about what’s happened, then all will be forgiven in the eyes of God. That is...as long as it does not happen again before marriage.”

But, as it turns out, that isn’t as far away as he probably expects. When she comes up pregnant, her father calls Eric over to their house without explanation, though Eric has his suspicions about what he’s calling for. He doesn’t know what to expect, but when her father says, “Now, I know this isn’t either of your faults. You were under the influence, and likely didn’t know better about protection anyway. But, there’s only one thing that can be done about this.”

He drags the two of them to the church to marry them, claiming that, even though they are too young to be legally wed, that God doesn’t care about secular laws, and that the two of them will be married in his eyes, preventing Sandra’s child from being a bastard, something that he could never allow a daughter of his to bring into the world.

The entire “ceremony” passes in a blur, and Eric can’t help but go along with it. His parents, who were informed after they were caught together, are also told about this, and, being a bit religious themselves, are properly convinced that this is the right thing to do, leaving his fate entirely in Sandra’s father’s hands.

“I do think the two of them should live together, and begin learning how to care for themselves and an infant.”

Now, that certainly isn’t something that he expects to hear, and he doesn’t expect his parents to agree with that part, but somehow, they do, saying that, if he’s going to be a young father and step up, then he needs to start learning his responsibilities right away. He’s prepared to do whatever he needs to to make sure that their parents approve and think that he’s mature enough, but Sandra’s father continues to surprise him.

He goes so far as to begin treating them like a real married couple, renting an apartment for the two of them to live together in, while continuing their education. It’s such an unusual turn of events, and it all moves so quickly that it leaves Eric’s head spinning, but he finds himself very happy in his new life, once the two of them have settled in together. This is partially due to the fact that Sandra said to him, “My father has basically given you a blank check to fuck me whenever you want...at least until the baby is born.”

“That is true,” he says, a little stunned, still getting used to how openly vulgar she can be at times. “I guess...you want me to take advantage of that, huh?”

“You bet! Come on, what are you waiting for?”

He is also happy with the boost to his social standing that comes with being known as Sandra’s boyfriend. Everyone saw the two of them disappear together at the party, and by Monday, the rumors spread enough that no one was all that surprised when she confirmed they were dating. Eric went from being an outcast to being accepted by a lot more people, though there are still some who are jealous of their relationship.

As for Sandra’s pregnancy, she decides to keep it to herself, for the time being. The school nurse and her teachers have to know, just in case something happens to her, but she isn’t sure she wants the rumors spreading right away, so she doesn’t tell anyone, not even her closest friends.

“That doesn’t mean I’m ashamed,” she assures Eric. “Once I start showing, there’ll be no way to keep it a secret, and I know that. When that happens, I’m going to show off your handiwork as much as I possibly can! Just, up until then, I do want to keep it on a need to know basis, so I’m not getting stared at before there’s anything to stare at.”

She still always shows him off as her boyfriend and is always on his arm whenever the situation allows for it. He gets used to life as her bashful junior high boyfriend in public, and as her much less bashful husband in private, once the two of them are home alone together. He’s happier with her than he ever thought he could be, even though all of this escalated at a pace he could hardly keep up with. He’s glad that he’s ended up here, regardless of where here is.

All in all, the two make for a very nice couple.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eric loves that he gets to sit with Sandra at lunch now, that the two of them can look like a real couple at school and that anyone who sees them can tell just how close they are. Or, well, perhaps not as close as they really are, since their marriage outside of school is still a secret, but close enough. It’s at least very apparent that the two of them are dating, and crazy enough about each other that they want to spend all their free time together, which is true.

Under the table, Sandra pulls her foot out of her shoe, reaching up to rub at Eric’s crotch. Eric flinches and goes stiff, trying to look natural, and act like nothing is going on. This is far from the first time she’s teased him like this, and it is, in fact, one of her favorite past times, but he’s still a simple guy, and it’s very hard to keep himself under control like this.

“Are you excited for our party over the break?” she asks him innocently. It’s the last day of school before Christmas break, and the two of them will be having guests over during the party, still not sure if they’re going to be honest about their apartment together or come up with an excuse.

Whatever the case, it’s hard for Eric to hide the strain in his voice as he says, “Yeah, I’m really excited!” With her teasing him like this, it’s hard not to give into his pleasure even in front of everyone, and harder still not to tip anyone off that something is going on. Even his breathing could be a dead giveaway, if someone examined him close enough, and yet Sandra continues to eat her lunch so innocently, as if nothing in the world is different. She’s always so good at this.

As their friends talk more about how excited they are for the party, he tries his best to stay concentrated on that and not on Sandra’s foot in his lap, teasing him and pushing him so close that he’s afraid he might come right then and there, and wouldn’t that be an interesting way to end the semester! So he barely picks at his lunch and does his best to maintain self-control, while Sandra finishes with half the lunch period left.

As she gets up to return her tray, she leans down and whispers, “Meet me at the usual place,” and he’s glad that he at least won’t have to remain teased for long.

After he clears away his leftover food, just barely managing to conceal his erection, he goes to meet with her at a rather unpopulated area of the school, where there is a remote storage room. He’s gotten very good at jimmying the lock, and the two of them are soon inside, where Sandra immediately flips up her skirt and rolls down her winter leggings to reveal that she isn’t wearing panties and that she’s already very wet.

She braces herself back against the wall and gives him an inviting expression, spreading her legs and saying, “Come over here and shoot as many loads of your potent baby batter deep inside your pregnant wife’s greedy pussy as you can before the bell rings, please!”

She’s nearly begging him, but even if she weren’t, he’d have no choice, he wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation to fuck her. He steps forward, closing the distance between them and pushing her up against the wall further, letting her wrap her legs around him and pushing inside of her quickly. Thanks to how much she teased him at lunch, he’s already close and has lost none of that anticipation, so it only takes him a few seconds of being buried inside of her warm, tight pussy to leave him crying out, pathetic, as he comes inside of her, filling her with his seed just as she demanded.

She’s delighted by how quick he is, but he knows that she is a very insatiable individual and that she meant it when she said that she wanted it as many times as he could manage, so he allows himself no time to rest. He immediately begins thrusting into her, leaving her moaning in delight, and the two can barely manage to quiet themselves, remembering that they’re still technically in public and that they have to be careful not to attract any unwanted attention while they’re in such a compromising position.

Sandra comes soon after, which triggers another orgasm in him, but even then, Eric doesn’t slow down, wanting to continue giving her what she wants. He pounds into her, harder and faster, until they both come again, together this time, and he keeps it up even after that, even knowing that he will be exhausted for the rest of the day as a result.

One orgasm follows another and another, with Sandra soon getting ahead of him in her pleasure, but he has absolutely no problem with that. He does what he can to keep up, and to try to get as much as he can out of their limited time, but all too soon, that time comes to an end. The warning bell rings just as he unleashes another load inside of her, and Sandra hisses, “Dang it!” to express her frustration at the two of them already having to put a stop to this.

But with such limited time between now and when the final bell rings for their next classes, they don’t have a choice, and Eric pulls out of her, trying to keep himself steady after exerting himself so much. He zips back up and pats at his hair absentmindedly while Sandra pulls her leggings back up the way they go, and pushes her skirt back down, inspecting herself to make sure that her clothes are completely straight.

“You know, Eric,” she says, “it gives me such a warm and naughty feeling.”

“What does?” he asks, glad that he’s so exhausted now that her voice doesn’t immediately cause him to grow hard again.

“The thought of your seed dripping out of me and soaking through my leggings, all the way out onto my desk seat while I’m in class,” she says with a wink, and he can feel his face growing red at her words. Well, it’s certainly true that he left her so full that she was overflowing, visibly dripping even as they were both betting straightened up.

They don’t have any further time to discuss it however, and both have to hurry to get back to class on time. The rest of the day seems to take an eternity to pass, but soon enough, their Christmas break begins.


	3. Chapter 3

The two of them are making final preparations for their Christmas party, and Eric walks under a mistletoe that he had not noticed Sandra putting up. She takes that as the perfect opportunity to catch him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissing him so hard and passionately that it leaves him utterly senseless when she finally pulls back from it. Both of them are clad in Santa outfits, and she reaches to unzip the pants of his, freeing is member and saying, “Since we’re under the mistletoe, Santa should give my womb a kiss as well.”

She lifts her skirt to show him that she is not wearing white pantyhose, as he previously thought, but rather, simple thigh high stockings. Eric is stunned into silence for a moment, but only a moment, and then he slips into character for her, letting out a hearty laugh befitting a Santa, and saying, “It looks like I need to punish my naughty nymphet!”

He pulls her into a tight hug, lifting one of her legs so that he can slide his cock inside of her, and, of course, she’s already soaking wet in anticipation. “I’m very naughty,” Sandra replies, before beginning to make a list of all of her naughty actions for him.

“I have wild parties that I lie to my father about and I snuck off with a boy and made him get me pregnant, and lied to my father about that as well, and now, I’m a greedy little nymph who makes him fuck me whenever I have the chance!” she cries out, all while he spanks her, again and again for each of her confessions, so turned on by this that he can barely keep his wits about him. Still, his spanks are light, as he’s careful not to do anything to harm her or their unborn child.

When she finally comes, she throws her arms and legs around him, and, since he doesn’t have time to brace himself, and because the feeling of her pussy clenching around him is too much, sending him over the edge as well, he isn’t able to support their combined weight and he falls back, making sure to catch her so that she lands on top of him, completely safe.

The two of them lie together in the afterglow, laughing breathlessly as they snuggle on the floor for a bit, before they resume getting ready for the party. “Our guests will be here soon,” Sandra says as she gets up, reminding him. “And, with how I’m dressed, my pussy might get cold during the party, and I’ll need you to come warm it up.”

He blushes as he scrambles up to help her finish getting ready, and all through the party, he can barely stop thinking about her lack of panties. Nobody really questions the location so they don’t have to try to come up with an explanation, and the party is in full swing, when Sandra comes to sit on his lap. She arranges her skirt so that she can grind her bare butt against him, and he stiffens as his erection grows, much to her satisfaction.

She waits until the guests all seem to be suitably distracted, with no attention on her or her husband, and then, she reaches beneath her to free his member from his pants, impaling herself on it. He’s stunned by just how bold she’s being, especially considering the fact that she’s refraining from any of the alcohol that was snuck into the party, due to her condition. Either way, nobody notices as she does this, and soon Eric finds himself buried inside of her.

He quickly reaches forward to give her a tight hug, preventing her from moving too much. As fun as being fucked by her is, he still doesn’t think it’s a good idea to let her ride him so shamelessly in front of their guests. Sandra decides to allow herself to be content massaging him with her inner muscles, and he has to choke back moans, doing everything in his power to maintain enough self-control to not let the guests know exactly what they’re doing.

She still doesn’t rest, however, determined to bring him to orgasm, and he’s unable to stop himself when the time finally comes. He bites down hard on the inside of his cheek, his face completely red, and he nearly has a heart attack the first time someone comments that they look adorable together. Others follow suit and he’s terrified that they’re onto them, though it’s impossible to tell if anyone really knows what the two of them are doing. It’s more likely that they don’t, and he knows that, but that doesn’t prevent his anxiety from growing nonetheless.

The night carries on, and she eventually puts him back in his pants and climbs off of him, giving him a wink before she goes on to mingle. By the time is over and they’ve finally managed to get rid of even their most trashed guests, Eric is absolutely exhausted, but Sandra sidles up to him with a grin and says, “Don’t you want to come unwrap me?”

He does, and when she requests, “Now you’ll have to give our unborn child another shot of daddy’s milk,” and he can’t deny her that request, no matter how tired he may be right now. He pushes inside of her, and fucks her until he comes inside of her, leaving her moaning in delight, and then the couple are able to fall asleep together in each other’s arms.

When he wakes up the next morning, it’s to the sensation of Sandra climbing on top of him to ride him, and he is still far too groggy to attempt to stop her. He simply asks her why she’s doing it so early in the morning, and she replies, “Well, since we’re the daughter and the son-in-law of the preacher, there are expectations for us today. We’ll be expected to attend the Christmas church service, and if I’m going to pretend to be my father’s perfect angel all day, you know I’m going to have to work out all my sexual frustrations before we go.”

Eric has no choice but to comply, letting his wife have her way with him until he’s filling her up again and she’s moaning for him, and she even manages to get a second round out of him before they’re forced to get up and get ready for church. All in all, it’s one of the absolute best Christmases he can ever remember having, in his entire life.


End file.
